Beware the Sokktarasaurus
by bleachdeyes
Summary: By Ronin's requist, what happens when two water sibs hook upsucky summary i kno, crack kataraXsokka pairing


**A/N**- Ok so in honor of the cherry blossom festival-see how long it took me to finish this, that was months ago- aka SAKURA (insert Japanese word for festival), here is a SOKKARA story(yay stupid puns!), even though I hate Ronin.

**Disclaimer**- If I owned Avatar, I sure wouldn't waste it on this pairing, but I think the fight scene portion of this fict would be fun to watch

* * *

Katara fumed out of the village, leaving behind a very cute bender, and a very angry non-bender. The non-bender ran after her.

"God! What is _wrong _with you!" She yelled, not looking at the boy she knew was following her. "I'm allowed to flirt you know! There's nothing wrong with-"

"Oh there's plenty of things wrong with it _Katara_!" Flinching didn't help soften the blow of the water whip as it slapped him across the face.

"Sokka! I'm fourteen years old! Honestly, this over-protective brother shit is getting OLD!" She was now yelling in his face.

"Did you ever think it's possible for me to _NOT_ JUST be the over-protective brother! That there's some other reason behind my not wanting you to date random guys!" Sokka screamed at his little sister

"NO! There can't be any other reason because _that_... would... be... WEIRD!..." Katara turned away from Sokka, hands crossed in anger, then she looked back, "is there?"

"I hate slow people." Sokka told Katara as he embraced her. Katara turned around to look up at her brother.

"You're one to talk." Katara pouted, "Maybe you should pay attention to why I'm a flirt." she leaned into him. Sokka took a second. Katara giggled as she watched his eyes light up. She smiled as she saw him lean in, and she savored the taste of his lips. And then they morphed together as one.

Literally (begin retardation).

* * *

Where there once stood two emotionally confused siblings now stood a giant water tribe dinosaur, the Sokktara! Whooooo! The beast started rampaging through Tokyo, stepping on people and pulling out buildings. The people screamed.

The scream of a whole city all at once woke up the poor, oversized dinosaur thingy from it's sleep. He went up to his telescope and saw some OTHER dinosaur thingy rampaging Tokyo. Killing Tokioans was HIS job! He equipped himself for war, and Godzilla, once again rose from the sea.

The Tokioans-Tokyojin in Nihongo-were going crazy! Not only were they deprived of Avatar: The Last Airbender goodness, but a creature loosly based on Avatar was rampaging through their city. And then they heard the Roar.

"Miru! Goduzira!AAAAAAAHHHH" The Tokyojins shouted.

"YATTA!" Shouted the Tokioan children.

"Godzilla ga DAISUKI!Kakkoii!" shouted the women faster than the subtitles could catch up with.

"KAWAII!" Shouted the fangirls

"We're all going to die!" Shouted the tourist-baka gaijin- right as the subtitles decided to catch up and read, "I love you Godzilla! You're so cool!"

"Roooooaar! Shouted Godzilla as he ran toward Sokktara. Sokktara took a fighting stance. "I shall erase you from existence! You are a thousand years to early to even think about defeating me!" Godzilla would have shouted if he could talk. Sokktara got the message though, but didn't yeild. Instead it/he/she/they used the water from Tokyo Bay and whipped Godzilla.

"Haha!" Sokktara shouted, getting the feel of badly dubbed Asian movies, "That is what you think Godzilla! But it is I (or We) that shall be erasing YOU! Prepare to die!" At this Godzilla sat down, dipped a tree in an oil well and began to write on the buildings.

"What's he doing?" Asked the Sokka half of Sokktara.

"I think he's writing a will!" Katara's half answered.

"Ah! We're becoming back to the IC us and OC Sokktara!" Sokka shouted as he began to de-morph

"Shit! Think disgusting thoughts!" yelled Katara.

"Disgusting?!"

"I mean happy thoughts of us! I looooove you Sokka!"

"I loooooove you too Katara! I'd totally do you!"

"Oh yeah suga, I'd do you in a second! Lemme pinch dat ass sweet cheeks!" And with that Sokktarasorous was reborn! The people screamed(joy or fear, you decide). At that moment, Godzilla finished up his well, and now that he was prepared, he got up and threw Tokyo Tower at Sokktara, Oh Noes!

Sokktara was hit dead on, and fell down, crushing several buildings and people. Don't cry yet though! Noone died, and this is because mortal wounds mean nothing in Asia, unless it's inflicted upon by you're lover. (**A/N** – Ok you got me, I watch waaaay too many Japanese shows)

Sokktara picked up a random building, and bent it into perfect a boomerang shape before throwing it at Godzilla. Godzilla dodged it...both times! How was a mystery to all. So Sokktara decided to charge at the beast. Godzilla charged as well, because that is what Godzilla does. They collided into a perfect threesome. The two monsters embraced each other as they fell to the ground. It was in those seconds that Godzilla fell in love with the beast, Sokktara.

Unfortunately, the fall broke the bond Sokka and Katara temporarily held, and they were separated and transported back to Avatar Land. Godzilla cried for his lost love and returned back to the ocean.

* * *

Sokka and Katara sat up, hair look'n a hot mess, clothes torn, and the were both out of breath. The two just held on too each other for a second. Sokka kissed the top of Katara's head before he asked,

"Did...did that just happen?" Katara blushed,

"Which part?" Sokka took a second before grinning,

"That's a good question, but I was thinking the part when we became a monster, wrestling another monster, in a foreign city with huge buildings, waaay advanced technology and millions of very short people."

"Oh, you noticed that too?"

"How could I not?"

" I dunno! I thought it was some weird sex-drug thing happening!" Sokka thought about this for a moment before answering,

"Aaahhhh no" Anng and Toph came running toward the two, Aang shouting,

"Sokka, Katara! The fire nation's navy was defeated!"

"What!?" The two water-tribers asked, _that quickly?_

"YEAH!" Ansered Toph, "Turns out most of their boats were steam ships, and out of nowhere all the water was gone and they caught on fire!"

"WHAT?!" The two asked again.

"GYNX!" Yelled Sokka "Owe me an Avatar-world equivalent of Coke!" Katara rolled her eyes, and ignored her bro/lover,

"How is that possible?"

"Now THAT'S a stupid question." Came a voice out of nowhere, the gang looked around to see Zuko there, looking ticked off with his arms crossed.

"You can't have steam shippers without water, no-more pairing up with your brother Katara, you belong with me." Zuko said as he dragged Katara with him to help repair the steam ships.

This is why Sokktara could never happen.

**THE END**

**A/N** - Ok Ronin, I finished it, I hope you're happy, cuz it nearly killed me. Lol I shouldn't complain it was only the very beginning, but I did write a sucky fight scene and THAT's something I normally wouldn't do either, I just love you soooo muuuuch! Though I switched to zutara mode last minute, sorry, I can't completely betray my shipmates. The next chapter is already written out, and is way less random and slighly less restarded. If anyone is reading this please review, but don't flame, i already know this is crap.


End file.
